Sibling Rivalry
by JinxedClarinet
Summary: A short one shot about how Alec and Jane spend their time together.


Bored, Alec sat in his bedroom rereading a book he had read seven times already.

Aro had sent Jane away to kill off a baby that had been turned vampire.

He honestly didn't understand why she enjoyed doing that kind of thing. It seemed slightly sick to him. But she never showed that side of herself around him. Around him, she was always the perfect sister. She wasn't jealous or full of competitive energy. She was just a young girl.

That was how he liked her the most and maybe that was why he was able to love her as a sibling would while others cowered in fear at her or thought of her as a savage.

His thoughts drifted to his sister and he caught her scent as she entered the Volturi lair. She was back earlier than he had expected.

He raced to the throne room where Aro, Marcus and Caius sat. The young vampire stood respectfully at the entrance while Jane presented Aro with the memories of burning the baby and its creator. She looked over and smiled at her twin casually.

"Very good, Jane," Aro praised the girl. "You may go."

Jane slipped to Alec's side.

"How did it go?" He whispered to her.

"It was absolutely delightful." She responded.

Alec nodded slightly and moved to return to his room. Jane followed.

"Would you like to go hunting, brother?" She asked him as he sat back down to the book.

"I did yesterday." He said.

"So did I." She smiled mischievously. "But I'm ready to go again."

"I don't like to over-indulge." He responded casually.

"Alec," Jane whined at him, "You are absolutely no fun."

"Jane," he said, "It's still light out and we'd have to leave the city if we wanted to hunt. It's not worth it. Besides," he gestured toward his open book, "I'm reading."

"A book you've read before." She snatched the book out of his hand and ran away.

Alec followed, laughing as he chased after her. This was the Jane he loved. She reached Aro and handed the book to him. "Please rip it up, master." She told him. "I don't want to ever see him reading it again."

Alec walked in and smiled at his master. "I don't think I would appreciate that." He said.

"Well then," Aro said, "You'll have to prove to me that you deserve it." He placed the book in his lap. "Each of you must go out and find me something interesting. Whichever of you brings back the best thing will win. If Jane wins, I'll tear the book. If Alec wins, He will have the book returned to him."

Obviously the book didn't mean that much to either of them, but the challenge invigorated the twins and they accepted willingly.

…

Alec donned a cloak and headed out into the city shortly after the sun had set. Jane had left a few minutes earlier, eager to get started. But Alec disliked traveling in the sunlight and chose to wait until it was gone.

He decided to leave the country and headed toward France. After much consideration, he snuck into the Louvre and stole a small piece from the glass pyramid. He used his teeth to cut the glass.

Then he returned to Italy arriving just before sunup.

Upon walking into the throne room, he saw Jane who had already given her gift to Aro. It was a book that came from a bookstore that was located very close to the place Alec had just returned from. "Great minds think alike" Alec thought to himself; they had both been to Paris.

The book was titled _Vampires Are Your Friends: A Guide to Loving the Undead_. It was entertaining, yes, but Alec thought his gift had more value.

He handed Aro the piece of glass and allowed Aro to read his thoughts in order to give the man the story of how he had gotten it.

Aro laughed out land and handed Alec the book, a way of wordlessly declaring the winner.

Jane snarled and pounced on Alec, incredibly miffed that he had beaten her.

Alec fought back, shoving Jane off of him and moving up to push her into a stone pillar that stood behind her. Jane jumped out of the way just before he reached her and flipped behind him, pulling him down with her.

They landed in a tangled mess on the floor and pushed and pummeled each other until they grew weary of the game. Aro watched the twins in amusement.

They stood up off the ground together and Jane reached down to pick up the book that had fallen to the side when she had first jumped on Alec. She moved to tear it in half, but Alec grabbed it from her before she could.

"I won." He said "That means that this is mine." He retreated to his room and began reading. Jane joined him a few seconds later.

"You could at least share." She complained as she sat down next to him.

Alec nudged her playfully and began reading out loud from the beginning.

The two stayed that way until they were halfway through the book. Then, on Jane's request, they went hunting.

The Jane that Alec loved was the perfect sister. And though she was mean and jealous and ruthless toward others, she was playful and happy with him. She could be unpredictable and whiny, but when it really came down to it, Alec would give the world for her and he was happy to spend eternity within their constant sibling rivalry.


End file.
